Submitting, And Why It Ain't So Bad
by Katanagirl16
Summary: I will not submit." the mech stated stubbornly "You cannot make me." "I can and I will." she insisted stubbornly. Please read and review! AU '07-MV with characters from other 'verses thrown in, AU drabble's for my Submission and Requisition 'verse
1. She Was His Human

disclaimer: I own nothing.

xxxxx

A/N: I was playing with the random pairing generator over on LJ and this was . . . spawned. These are drabbles in my "Submission and Requisition" universe, these are mostly crack-fics and have nothing to do with "SaR" (other than being in the same basic outline.

prompt: Barricade/Mikaela Banes/disagreement

xXXXx

"If I get to three! One! Two! Thr-" her advance was hindered by the large clawed hand that had snatched her up. She had a murderous look on her face, the hot sun was beating down making her sweaty and irritable.

"I will not submit." the mech stated stubbornly "You cannot make me." yet he was gentle, he held her carefully, lest he hurt her with his claws.

"I _can _and I _will." _she insisted stubbornly, crossing her arms over her chest "You've been avoiding me for hours and this time I'm _not _going to let you get away." the ridiculousness of this statement made the mech laugh, which only served to infuriate the female further.

"_S__top it now._" she growled her voice dangerously low.

"Little one, do you really think you could stop me if I wanted to leave?" He asked not unkindly, lifting her so they were eye to optic.

"No," she admitted, sitting indian style in his hand "But won't you? Please?" she pleaded, even going so far as to use the dreaded poor-sad-little-puppy-look.

"Very well." He bent and set her on the ground, stepping back he transformed into his alt-mode, a dark, red, Saleen Mustang. That was covered in mud, dust, dirt and various bits of foliage.

She ran to retrieve hose, soap, and sponges. She sprayed him with warm water, and scrubbed 'til he was shining. Then she waxed his finish, rubbing until he gleamed.

"Aren't you done yet?" he irritably asked, resisting the urge to drive away as fast as he could.

"Yup," she stepped back to survey her handiwork "You're all finished."

He opened a door, asking "Would you like to go for a drive?" "Sure." she agreed jumping in.

_-Later-_

"Mikaela?" he asked, holding the fragile human in his hands "Yeah, 'Cade?" she asked, leaning back to look up at him

"Thank you." Barricade said softly, the setting sun cast rays of light on his armor, making him seem to glow.

"We all better now?" she asked stretching out, laying in his hands.

"Yes, though we really should refrain from such petty disagreements." he leaned back against a huge oak, and placed the girl on his chest over his spark chamber.

"Yeah, but they make life interesting." she patted his chest then whispered "You know it's not submitting when you let me wash you, right?"

"I know . . ." he said softly "old instincts acting up I guess."

"I'm glad you're not a police car anymore." Mikaela told him snuggling against his chest. The statement held a double meaning and the both of them knew it.

"Why is that?" he asked a relaxed tone to his voice

"Because this wouldn't be happening if you were." she said quietly answering his unasked question first. Then in a lighter tone she playfully said "And 'cuz if you were I'd be laying on your ramming bar right now." she replied matter-of-factly.

His engine rumbled with silent laughter. She was a funny human at times . . . but she was _his _human, and nothing would ever change that.

xXXXx

A/N: Yikes, that was much fluffier than I originally thought, but oh well. _I_ like it. Do you? Please review. If you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask.


	2. Never Leave Again

disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: What was originally a one-shot . . . has decided it wants more. This will be a series of one-shots, that take place in the same universe, NOT IN CHRONOLOGICAL ORDER. Bee is conveniently mute in this one. Once again the random pairing generator, need I say more?

prompt: Barricade/Mikaela/neglected

indicates song _/lyrics/_

xXXXx

Mikaela sat under the big old oak, her legs drawn up to her chest, chin on her knees. It hurt, deeply, to be alone. Even though she knew it wasn't intentional . . . the pain still remained. Three weeks since she'd last seen Barricade. It felt like forever.

_/the hurt doesn't show, but the pain still grows, it's no stranger to you and me/ _(1)

"Is it that obvious Bee?" she whispered softly, looking up at him.

The silent bot nodded, sitting next to her. "I miss him Bee." she said softly

_/I never meant to hurt you girl/ _(2)

"I know Bee. But I miss him so . . ."

_/she says her love for me could never die/ _(3)

"Of course not Bee. I love him."

_/your love is like a river, peaceful and deep/_ (4)

"Bee . . ." Mikaela blushed

_/let's make love, all night long, until all our strength is gone/ _(5)

_"Bee!"_ Mikaela shrieked, jumping up.

_/hit me baby one more time/_ (6) He smirked

"Don't tempt me!" she said grumpily, settling back down.

_/here I am, it's just me and you, tonight we make our dreams come true/ _(7) Bee pointed emphatically

Mikaela smiled at the yellow mech, "Thanks for cheering me up Bee."

_/look at the sky, tell me what do you see/ _(8) Bee pointed again

"Bee what? I don't understa- _gasp" _Mikaela broke off "'_Cade?_"

Bumblebee stood as the red mustang approached. Barricade skidded to a stop, and transformed just feet from them.

_/shot through the heart, and you're to blame, darling, you give love a bad name/_ (9) Bee glared at his once enemy.

"Bee don't you have somewhere else to be?" Barricade asked his fellow mech

_/I'll be watching you/ _(10) Bee rose and transformed into his alt-mode, making sure to leisurely make his way back to base.

"Mikaela?" Barricade asked softly, crouching in front of the girl.

"Why did you leave 'Cade? Why didn't you at least say goodbye first? You didn't even leave a note." Mikaela said softly, not looking at him.

The mech reached out and picked her up, holding her to his chest. "I'm sorry Mikaela. I didn't mean to . . . I just needed to figure a few things out." he sighed, a mournful sound.

She looked into his sapphire optics and saw only sadness. Mikaela placed both palms on his chest, directly over his spark chamber.

"I missed you 'Cade." she whispered

"I know little one, I missed you too. I've neglected you, and I'll not blame you if you no longer wish to be mine." The sadness was evident in his voice, it mirrored Mikaela's.

"'Cade, I _chose _you. But promise me . . . promise me you won't leave me again." She looked hopefully up at him.

"I promise little one. Never again." Barricade gave his word, and he'd keep it. No matter what.

xXXXx

A/N: Well that had more angst than I planned, but I like it anyway. =) please review!

songs:

(1) In the Air Tonight by Phil Collins

(2) Never Thought I'd fall in Love with You by Billy Ray Cyrus

(3) Run To You by Bryan Adams

(4) God Must Have Spent A Little More Time On You by N'sync

(5) Let's Make Love by Tim Mcgraw and Faith Hill

(6) Baby One More Time by Britney Spears

(7) Here I Am by Bryan Adams

(8) Everything I do I do it For You by Bryan Adams

(9) You Give Love A Bad Name by Bon Jovi

(10) Every Breath You Take by The Police


	3. Leave My Girl Alone

disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: I . . . couldn't resist when I saw this.

prompt: Mikaela Banes/Reggie Simmons/explain

xXXXx

Mikaela rubbed her temples again. It seemed that Simmons could get under her skin like no person ever had. Maybe 'Cade could 'accidently' step on him. They were sitting in the human part of the base. Simmons not having an office in residence.

"How did you find out about the Autobots?" Simmons asked looking over his clipboard at her, smirk proudly displayed on his face.

"Sam." Mikaela stated shortly "How many more questions left?"

"Just one." his smirk widened "How long have you and Barricade been in a relationship?"

"What?!" her shriek could be heard from one end of the base to the other.

"You heard me." he was clearly enjoying this.

"Don't you think that that is just a little bit _personal?" _Mikaela glared.

"It's a relevant question." the weasel smirked yet again "One that requires an answer."

The door slid open and closed behind Simmons, he didn't bother looking. However, Mikaela sitting opposite him was granted with a full view of the just entered mech.

She smirked a smirk of her own then, saying "Um, could you repeat the question?"

Simmons released a long suffering sigh "How long have you and Barricade been in a relationship?"

"Now, I don't think that's any of your business human." Barricade growled behind him.

Simmon's stiffened, then turned around "Well, I'm _making_ it my business."

"My female doesn't have to explain _anything_ to you." Barricade snarled, bending down and picking Mikaela up.

"Well, I think our lovely little question and answer session is over now." Mikaela said, her smile clearly made fun of Simmons.

"From now on, I see you just so much as_ look_ at my girl . . . and I'll rip out your innards and make you wear 'em round your neck." Barricade's snarl was anything but friendly. He looked feral and furious.

Mikaela waved cheerily from her position on Barricade's shoulder. The brawny mech turned and stalked out casting a murderous look over his shoulder as he went.

xXXXx

A/N: I am growing to love 'Cade. Please review.


	4. Safe In His Hands

disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: I love Barricade/Mikaela. This is once more from the random pairing generator over on LJ. And I have a link on my profile to a picture of Barricade's new alt mode.

prompt: Mikaela Banes/Barricade/hands

xXXXx

It was amazing really, that the place she felt safest . . . was one of the most dangerous. Surrounded by fingers that could turn into daggers in a heart-beat, she felt safe and protected.

Because she was secure, in the knowledge that he would never hurt her. Would never turn those deadly claws against her. His hands really were the safest place she could be.

"Mikaela?" Barricade asked softly

"Yeah, 'Cade?" Mikaela asked smiling sleepily up at him

"You were falling asleep little one." 'Cade told her, sounding tired himself "Should I take you home?"

"I'd rather stay with you." Mikaela replied yawning

"Then why don't we go to my quarters?" asked the dark red mech

"I'd rather stay here, actually." Mikaela told him "C'mon, 'Cade it's plenty warm out."

"Very well . . . come here then." Barricade reached and held out his hand, Mikaela climbed into the warm metal palm and Barricade deposited her on his chest, laying his hand over her, like a metal blanket.

"Night 'Cade." Mikaela whispered

"Rest well, Mikaela." he rumbled

Yes, his hands were the safest place to be. And she never wanted to leave them.

xXXXx

A/N: please review.


	5. Heartfelt Promise

disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: R.P.G. on LJ. This is gonna be fun =) There is now a picture of Barricade's holoform on my profile.

Warning: There is some very mild slash in this chapter.

prompt: Barricade/Mikaela Banes/club

xXXXx

"C'mon 'Cade! This'll be the perfect opportunity to show off- I mean test out your new holoform." Mikaela pleaded, directing a pitiful expression toward the dashboard in front of her.

"I don't think entering a human recreational facility is a good enough excuse." Barricade replied stubbornly

"Barricade it's a bar. And besides Bee already went in." She cajoled

"As did several other Autobots, but that doesn't mean I have to." Barricade stated firmly

"Okay . . . guess I'll go in . . . all by myself, without my guardian, into a perhaps dangerous location, but if that doesn't bother you . . ." Mikaela said reaching for the door handle

The door locked and 'Cade's holoform appeared in the passenger seat. He looked to be about 25 years old, he had short, black hair. Blue-Grey eyes danced at her. He wore a black leather jacket over a red tee-shirt and dark blue jeans.

"Fine, I'll go with you. But I'm not dancing." He sighed, unlocking the doors.

"Please?" Mikaela asked

"Depends on the song." was the noncommittal reply, he disappeared, before reappearing outside her door. Like the gentleman he was, he opened the door and helped her out.

"Shall we?" she asked him cheerfully

"Let's get this over with." Barricade growled

Inside the nightclub, Jazz was trying to convince an irate Prowl to karaoke with him. Ratchet and Wheeljack were were human watching, Sam and Bumblebee were trying to get the bartender to buy their fake I.D.'s.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had found human twins and it looked like they wouldn't be surfacing for awhile. Ironhide and Will were discussing some sort of weapons, and Hound had found a girl who loved nature as much as he did, while an annoyed looking Mirage glared daggers at them. Optimus was sneaking around, trying to escape the notice of a busty brunette.

Maggie was watching Glen typing frantically on her laptop, while Bluestreak chattered unnoticed. Red Alert looked around nervously while Inferno slouched next to him.

Then Prime went over and tried to hide behind Ironhide, Mikaela and 'Cade made their way over to their table.

"Optimus . . . just because my name has 'hide' in it doesn't mean you can use me as an shield." the weapon specialist rumbled.

"Shh, she'll hear you!" Optimus said peering about nervously "She who?" Ironhide growled, looking around murderously.

"The tall brunette with the sleazy blue dress." Optimus said ducking down behind Ironhide again as the woman caught sight of him. Will snickered.

"Pitiful." Barricade smirked, sitting down and pulling Mikaela onto his lap. A red-headed woman joined the brunette and they stalked over.

"Hello big boy." the brunette said, sliding onto Ironhide's lap. Ironhide looked ready to kill. The red-head grabbed Optimus and shoving him into a chair, sat on _his_ lap.

"Um, I'm sorry miss, but I'm taken." Optimus was looking decidedly nervous.

"Me too." Ironhide said, trying to reach for his pistol.

"That a fact?" asked the red-head, "Commander."

"Don't tell me you didn't recognize me, 'Hide?" the brunette said petulantly

Mikaela watching with interest, leaned back against 'Cade's chest.

"Chr-Chromia?" Ironhide stuttered at the same time as Optimus gasped "Elita?"

"About time." smirked Elita, then neither she nor Optimus were able to speak for awhile.

"Hide I think we should go, don't you?" asked Chromia with a sultry look at her man. "Yes, uh, lets." he replied, carrying her out bridle-style.

Will shook his head, and went to the bar to get a drink.

Jazz dragged Prowl over to their table, commented "How can you two breathe?" then looked pleadingly at Mikaela "'kaela, nobody wants to karaoke." Prowl and Barricade shared smirks.

"Fine. What are we singing." Mikaela said rolling her eyes, Jazz happily towed her toward the stage.

Prowl grabbed a magazine and held it to one side of his face, effectively blocking his view of Optimus and Elita's lip lock. "You two seriously need to get a room." he sighed

"One would think them teenagers." agreed Barricade

"Or petrorabbits in heat." Prowl said with a straight face

All they received for their trouble were two rude hand gestures. That they both pointedly ignored. However, their attention was then completely taken by the two on the stage. The music started and Mikaela and Jazz stepped up to the mike.

Mikaela:

_We were strangers starting out on our journey  
Never dreaming what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you_

Jazz:

_No one told me I was going to find you  
Unexpected what you did to my heart  
When I lost hope you were there to remind me  
This is the start_

Together:

_And Life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
Life is a road now and forever  
A Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you  
_

Mikaela:

_We were strangers on a crazy adventure_

Jazz:

_Never dreaming how our dreams would come true_

Together:

_Now here we stand unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you  
_

Mikaela:

_I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
I know that my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart_

Together:

_And Life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
Life is a road now and forever  
A Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you  
_

Mikaela:

_In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you _

The song finished, Mikaela hadn't taken her eyes from Barricade's the entire song. The world had shrunk to just the two of them.

Jazz and Mikaela came back to the table, where they were grabbed by their respective boyfriends. Ratchet and Wheeljack meandered over.

"Well, well, looks like Optimus found himself a lady." Ratchet snickered, Wheeljack countered "Didn't know he had it in him."

Elita and Optimus finally surfaced, only to find Mikaela and Barricade in a position similar to their previous one. Jazz was being dragged toward the exit by Prowl, albeit very willingly.

"Can it, Hatchet. We're just getting reacquainted." Elita smirked

"Pity this is such a public place then." the CMO counted, grinning broadly.

"You're right, it is." Optimus agreed, standing he and Elita made good their escape "We're on vacation for the next week." He called over his shoulder

"Vacation? Why don't we ever get vacations?" Wheeljack pondered aloud

Mikaela suddenly felt herself be picked up as Barricade carried her out, they got in the purring Mustang and sped away.

xXXXx

A/N: I didn't really feel like taking the time to look up pics for the rest of them. And take note, everybody (who's a transformer that is) is in holoform. Please review!

so in this chapter we had:

Mikaela/Barricade

Jazz/Prowl

Sam/Bumblebee (sorta, squint, though more in a friends sense)

Ratchet/Wheeljack (if you squint)

Hound/Mirage

Maggie/Glen (squint real hard)

Optimus/Elita One

Ironhide/Chromia

and some Bluestreak . . . well I couldn't decide who to pair him with.


	6. Just A Little Girl Talk

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Woot! Girl talk in this chapter! And pics of Elita's and Chromia's alt modes on my profile. (and may I just say AWESOME, yeah, I have good taste).

Prompt: Maggie Madsen/Mikaela Banes/sunlight

xXXx

It was a hot summer day outside the Ark, and Mikaela and Maggie were taking advantage it. They lay in lawn chairs soaking up the golden sunshine.

"What's it like?" Maggie asked softly, stretching out, completely relaxed.

"What do you mean?" Mikaela asked in reply.

"Being . . . well you know?" Maggie semi-clarified, blushing slightly.

"Being romantically involved with a guy over 3 times my height, who is an alien robot?" Mikaela supplied grinning at her friend.

"Er, well yeah." Maggie paused, seeing two forms exiting the Ark. Elita and Chromia headed toward the two sunbathers.

"Hello younglings." Elita greeted them, gracefully lying down, stretching her limbs. Chromia was not so prudent, she flopped down saying, "So . . . whatcha gossipin' 'bout?"

"Our men." Maggie said, looking at the two femmes critically. "What kind of cars did you two pick?"

"I'm a Saturn Sky." Chromia said, preening slightly. Elita shoved her friend, shaking her head "I'm a Lotus Tesla." she grinned smugly at Chromia. "And 'Mia is just jealous because my car is worth more than hers."

"How much more?" Mikaela asked. Chromia muttered something under her breath "Huh? What was that? Couldn't understand you." Elita smirked

"Elita is $100,000. I'm $40,000." Chromia glared murderously at her counterpart. "ANYway." she said loudly, over Elita's snickering "Gossip. Spill it."

"It's nothing really." Mikaela shrugged. "Yeah, nothing." Maggie agreed sarcastically "She and Barricade are together." she mock whispered.

"Hmm, sexy candy apple red 'Stang?" asked Chromia appreciatively "Good Primus." Elita said under her breath "Never mind Chromia, she's as perverted as Ironhide."

"Well, we go well together then, don't we?" Chromia smirked back. "Whatever." Elita rolled her optics.

"So . . . you and 'Cade, didn't he used to be a Decepticon?" Elita mused, while Chromia whistled, then smirked saying "So little Mikaela likes 'em bad, huh?" "Chromia!" Elita half-shouted, smacking her friends head.

"What!?" Chromia asked innocently, Elita shot her a death glare.

"Um, well . . . how, no, yeah . . ." Mikaela floundered, flustered.

"Chromia stop being so inappropriate." Elita reprimanded the blue femme. "How did you two meet?" Elita asked, changing the subject.

"Well, the first time we met . . . Barricade was trying to kill me and Sam. Yeah, not really a great relationship starter." Mikaela shuddered, remembering how horrible that had been.

"So how the frag did you get together?" Chromia asked, her voice confused.

"I was captured by the Decepticons . . . and 'Cade rescued me . . . there's not much to tell." Mikaela was purposely being vague. "But enough about me, tell Maggie who you guys are with."

"Ironhide, and Primus can that mech int-" Chromia was silenced when Elita shoved the blue femme. "CHROMIA! Not everyone wants to hear about you and Ironhide!"

"Elita you are such a prude!" Chromia grouched "At least_ I'm_ not addicted t-to . . . extra-curricular activities!" Elita stuttered back.

Chromia shook her head in acknowledgement "_Prude_. 'extra-curricular activities' my aft! Just say it 'Lita _interfacing. _Can you say that one word?" Elita glared at her friend, rather murderously.

"So wait . . . interfacing? And who is Elita with?" Maggie asked interestedly

"I am bonded with Optimus." Elita said, (completely ignoring the first question).

"Wait . . . Optimus . . . as in PRIME?" Maggie asked appreciatively

"Yup, the commanders are together, ain't it sweet?" Chromia snickered "Now as to your other question _thatElitanotsosubtleyignored, _I suppose interfacing is somewhat like your species 'sex' but it's different."

"ALright, that's enough talking for you!" Elita stood, grabbed Chromia hauling her upright, and dragged the other femme off. However Chromia turned and made motions toward Maggie indicating that they would talk more later.

"Well . . . _that_ was interesting." Mikaela said smirking

"_Yeah_. So . . . do _you _know what interfacing is?" Maggie asked

"I might." Mikaela acknowledged

"Do tell."

"No . . . I don't think I will." Mikaela teased

"How do _you_ know anyway?"

"Barricade and I talk alot."

". . . lucky."

xXXXx

A/N: That was rather fun. Haha, naughty Chromia. And was there some hints of what's to come? Please, please review, I haven't gotten even ONE. I'm kinda sad, does this story suck?


	7. When Silly Males Talk

Disclaimer: I own nothing, obviously. If I did, Optimus would never die, and Prowl would have been in the '07/'09 movies. Though Simmons has redeemed himself in my eyes, dude is seriously coolish. Yes, that is now a word.

AN: This came about from four prompts from the random pairing generator on LJ, Tom Banachek/Barracade/asleep, Tom Banachek/Mikaela/assumptions, Tom Banachek/Mikaela Banes/defiant and Reggie Simmons/Mikaela Banes/roundabout.

I really shouldn't play with that thing . . . heehee, ah my dirty mind, ahem, anyway.

This takes place after Chapter Three: Leave My Girl Alone.

xXXXx

Banachek sighed, why oh why, did he get stuck with Simmons as a partner? Who hated him this much? Maybe he could get one of the big guys to step on the neurotic ex-S7 agent, Ironhide would probably be more than happy to squish him.

"Look, I'm telling you, it-, it's, it's against, God or something!" Simmons spluttered, waving his arms around.

Mirage, who had been assigned their official guard/transportation/random-bot-they-could-(and often did)-ply-with-questions, snickered around them. He was sure the espionage expert was enjoying this. And did Banachek mention how . . . odd it felt to be_ inside _the bot? Sure, he looked and felt like a car, but still . . . it just didn't _feel_ right. And he needed to stop this train of thought, immediately.

"Reggie, what are you so upset about?" Banachek interrupted finally, having only half listened to Simmons before and now not understanding the man's problem. Not that he really wanted to.

Simmons sighed loudly, rolling his eyes "Barracade, the _Decepticon, _is Banes' . . ." he fumbled for a word "Boyfriend, lover, urg, no, just _no_." he shuddered.

Banachek raised an eyebrow, "He's an _ex_-Con, and who _cares_."

Mirage made a choking noise. "Shut up Mirage. Could you at least _pretend_ you're driving Banachek." growled Simmons "And you are ignoring my point entirely!"

"Reggie, it's between _them_, and absolutely none of our business." Banachek stated with an air of finality.

The "car" was quiet for a few minutes, with only the soft sound of Mirage's tires on the highway, until Banachek broke the silence saying "I wonder how they have sex?" This remark was met by Simmons choking, and Mirage almost swerving into the median. "What?" Banachek asked "I'm merely looking at it from a scientific point of view, maybe they- _Urgh._" however he was unable to finish his sentence because at that moment Simmons tazered him.

"Perhaps they-" Mirage started, but Simmons growled warningly. "Don't say one more _word_."

"Not even if?" "No." "But." "Absolutely not."

Meanwhile over in the drivers seat Banachek was recovering "I hate you."

"The feeling is mutual." Simmons stated.

Mirage snickered.

"Shut up." the humans told him.

Mirage outright laughed. "By the way, I sent Mikaela an email."

Banachek and Simmons looked at each other in panic.

"Would you like to hear her reply? That's nice, I'll tell you anyway." Mirage made a noise like clearing his throat, then in Mikaela's voice said:

_First of all, I don't give a damn what either of you two assholes think. So you can go play with Wheeljack and Perceptor. _Both men cringed. _Second of all, neither of you has any say so in my life, and if you think you do you're on drugs. And finally, Barricade would like nothing better than to . . . well let's just say it** won't** be pleasant. _Both men gulped, they knew what the Mustang transformer was capable of. _Now if you'll excuse me, my mate is sleeping and I'd like to join him._

Mirage snickered again saying "I _love _Mikaela."

Simmons shook himself out of his catonic state saying "Mate?" Banachek shook his head and shrugged "Lets make sure to never make her really angry."

"And just think." Mirage happily interjected "She's not even PMSing right now."

The two humans in the "car" moaned dejectedly.

xXXXx

AN: I really like this one, how 'bout ya'll, like? love? hate? Let me know, m'kay.


End file.
